youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
GunVsGun
GunVsGun a YouTube channel run by Canadian brothers Terrible Tommy and Danny. They mostly do Nerf battles inside and mostly outside. Other Channels Big Boy Toys On Wednesday, July 12, 2017, Tommy and Danny then have a vlogging channel, Big Boy Toys. There was also a giveaway. The first 100,000 people subscribed to the channel had a chance to win a free tablet that they announced in their channel trailer in their main channel, GunVsGun. The channel now is mostly for Nerf reviews, and their main channel is for Nerf battles. Nerf Superheroes! GunVsGun/Tommy and Danny also has another channel called Nerf Superheroes. Nerf Superheroes is the same thing as GunVsGun, but every person in Nerf Superheroes are as superheroes. There are superheroes such as Batman and Joker making videos of these superhero Nerf wars. Characters Tommy Tommy Gun (also known as Terrible Tommy, Rocker Cyborg '''or simply '''Tommy), is one half of the duo known as GunVsGun. He is an unemployed, perverted male often warring against his brother, Danny, with Tommy's immoral and often illegal actions prompting violent conflicts with Nerf guns. Tommy has amassed a significant kill total against his sibling, with an apparent majority in all GunVsGun battles. He is also known to love pizza and is very, very violent. Danny Danny Gun '''(also known as '''Machine Gun Dan, Machine Gun Danny '''or simply '''Danny) is one half of the GunVsGun duo. He is a working-class citizen who often reflects the "good" moral compass of the Gun brothers, although with occasional exceptions. This places him at constant odds with his brother Tommy who seeks to pursue his dangerous lifestyle, often at the expense of Danny himself. Illegal Nerf Gun Mod(s) DISCLAIMER: 'The Illegal Nerf Gun Mod' is a fake Nerf blaster mod portrayed in their videos and used all the time. In their videos, it is known to shoot through walls and kill someone, though that is all some special effects magic. A bb in a dart would not make it kill someone. In their videos, this mod makes real gun noises when the gun fires, and can make holes in walls. Instructions You will need a gun that shoots phone (foam) darts, a phone (foam) dart and some bb. The mod is to make your ammo real as a real gun shooting with a Nerf gun. # Pick up a phone (Foam) dart # Pick up a bb # Insert bb into phone (foam) dart. All these 3 steps will mod your Nerf Gun that shoots phone darts. There is also a way to mod your Nerf Mega-darts with your Nerf Mega Gun. Modding the Nerf Mega Gun is not the same way as doing it with a gun that shoots phone darts. # Get a mega Nerf dart. # Get a regular Nerf dart. # Pick up a bb. # Insert bb into regular Nerf dart. # Insert illegally modded regular dart into the mega dart. WARNING! Modding the regular Nerf darts, DO NOT ever shoot one of the Nerf darts, unless you intend to. DO NOT EVER attempt to mod your mega darts. It is a REAL DANGEROUS mod more than the elite one. Do not try it anywhere. The mod is not for you to attempt to. The mods are invented by Tommy Gun. Mod the darts at your own risk. Videos All Other Channels * GunVsGun * Terrible Tommy * Danny Gun * Dear Cyborg * Nerf Superheroes! * BroVsBro Vlog Category:Users that joined in 2010 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Canadian YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views